


Apodyopsis

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But perhaps exactly what you wanted?, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, He wasn't what you expected, Hopefully it's alright, Mild Sexual Content, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sadist Ancano, Sexual Confusion, Short One Shot, This is my first time writing this pov, Wound Play?, dark themes, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: Apodyopsis(n.) the act of mentally undressing someone....you never thought the mer you stole glances at would be this way.





	

He had caught you staring again. You had realized a little too late that he had ceased reading the book perched against his gloved fingers and as your eyes lifted you had found yourself paralyzed with fear and galvanized by the surprising intensity of the golden eyes locked onto you from over the top of the yellowed pages. Idly, you had given the thought of his eyes being the cause of the color of the pages a fleeting bit of attention before his eyebrows slanted down ever so slightly, and the intensity of his stare felt like a ghostly touch. 

Now, those fingers you had spent so much time sneaking glances at danced across the naked flesh of your back, the ghostly touch manifested by the rise of your skin beneath the gentle fingers. Your heart hammers hard and you manage to fight away the urge to squirm _away_. Because those leather gloves you had been so keen on observing housed within them long, golden fingers, soft and well groomed, that brought with them a touch that promised and had shown thus far viciousness. 

Everything about him was deception. His silky hair as it tickled against your shoulder. His lips as he pressed them against your hammering pulse. His breathy little chuckle at the whimper you fail to contain. The softness of his voice as he inquired with far more hostility in the gentle whisper than you'd ever expect. 

'Why is your heart racing, girl?'

He knew as well as you why your heart was hardly caged in your trembling body. His fingers traced over one of the cuts on your back and you forget, momentarily, how to breathe. With a smile on his lips that you do not see, the elf digs a fingernail into the wound, and as you bark out a cry, his movement only slows to drag the torment out further. How long had you been here now? Your whole world had been reduced to tightly knotted ropes that burned against your skin when you fought too hard, bright red welts that mapped up your legs, over your backside, and right up your spine, and the razor edge of his dagger that had bitten a bit too deeply as you had struggled in your fear. 

Your body throbbed, burned, ached, and tensed with every single touch he gave. With every word your thoughts would scatter, fear and anxiety and the oddest feeling of need taking over the darkness, as your heart stuttered within your heaving chest. His nail, having reached the end of the cut moved, and with a sudden brutal grip in your hair your head is yanked back. As your mouth drops open to cry out in surprise his finger is shoved against your tongue and the metallic bite of your own blood assaults your senses. As you close your lips around the appendage that is keen to reach the back of your throat the hot, thick, muscle of his mouth licks along one of the oozing cuts on your shoulder and you writhe in arousal and discomfort. 

'We're just getting started.' 

Your throat tightened for a split second until his fingers hit your uvula and forced a choked gag out of your mouth. You reel back in hopes of distancing yourself but with a chuckle that brings a harsh sweep of discomfort across your helpless body, he follows without hesitation. You try to focus on breathing, on the pain-or rather any specific kind that you have to choose from, but his nails graze the back of your throat and curl down and you heave. Tears blur your eyes and you mentally cringe at the harshness of the gags coming from your own throat as his tormenting fingers bring up nothing but thick acid-laced saliva. 

He chuckles as you try to escape the fingers pressing against the base of your tongue as your face burns hot from humiliation and the force of the gags still being wrenched from your convulsing body. Though you're struggling to contain your gagging and rein in your frantic breathing the sound of his laughter goes straight to your cunt. A new wave of red dusts your cheeks and you sob at the unfairness of it all. You want to fight him and yet you want to surrender. You want the pain to stop, but the pain brings with it an unimaginable pleasure. You want him to leave you be, however, with a shudder and a grateful whimper as the fingers are finally removed from your mouth, you realize you want nothing more than for him to continue to satisfy himself at your expense. 

His hand smears the slimy liquid of your stomach across the cuts at your back and you groan in discomfort and disgust. The mer shoves your shoulder and your groan turns into one of clear discomfort as the motion leaves you belly up. You lock eyes with him and you feel the color drain from your face. He has yet to brutalize this side of you and as you catch the gleam in his eyes you know that the scars that haven't found sanctuary -yet- will be there to forever remind you that you willingly gave your unwilling body to him. 

And it returned to you as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadist Ancano. Yeah...that shit is alright in my books. Softlytea's too. We sit down and talk and then stuff like this happens when we think 'you know, I bet he'd be a massive sadist and unbelievable dom.' #bestfriends5ever #thankssomuch #Ancanoisforeverbrokentome #yougiantdick 
> 
> I think that concludes everything I needed to say. Thanks for reading.


End file.
